


permanence

by jessamoo



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessamoo/pseuds/jessamoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt 'bash and kenna spend time with their new born son'</p>
            </blockquote>





	permanence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria/gifts).



Kenna blinks lazily as she wakes up. She frowns a little in confusion, and then smiles, as she hears Bash talking to their baby.

She looks up from where she lays in bed, seeing him walking around, cradling the new born against him.

“And out there is where I learnt to fight with your uncle Francis. Now he’s going to tell you he’s better than me, but I let him win.” Bash murmurs, pointing out the window.

The baby just keeps looking at him as he talks and Kenna shakes her head with a chuckle.

Bash grins at her and turns to her draws and mirrors. “Then this is where mummy makes herself even more beautiful.” He picks up her hairbrush and wiggles it in front of the baby. “This is a hairbrush…and that’s a necklace…”

Kenna rolls her eyes good naturedly. “You know he’s just going to forget as soon as you put it down…not that he understands any of what you’re saying anyway.”

Bash ignores her pointedly and starts over to her with a playful smile.

“And this…” he whispers to the baby “Is your mother. But you knew that already didn’t you?”

 

Kenna sits up with her arms outstretched, grabbing at the air until he carefully places their son in her arms.

Bash sits on the bed in front of them, watching Kenna cuddle the baby with a smile.

“its so strange.” She says, making little faces at the baby. “He’s less than a week old, doesn’t even have a name yet and even so, I feel like I’ve known him forever.”

She glances up and furrows her brows a little embarrassed when she sees the way he’s looking at her with a wistful smile.

“What?” she asks.

Bash shrugs. “I’m just proud of you, that’s all. You brought a life into the world. And I couldn’t love you more for it.”

She smiles shyly as he reaches up to cup her cheek in one hand.

“I love you.” she says seriously. 

He just nods and leans over carefully to kiss her forehead.

Kenna looks back down at the baby who is snuffling in her arms sleepily. “I love both of you. Don’t I? Don’t I love both my boys?”

Bash moves to sit beside her and she leans her shoulder against his chest.

They both watch their son until he falls asleep, contended and happier than they thought possible.


End file.
